Can Love Conquer All
by leanneowl
Summary: A story about Elijah Mikealson and Quinn Fabray fall in love and whether they will be able to overcome any obstacles which come in the way.
1. New Beginnings

**AN: This is the first story I've done so I will apologise if it crap. Yes I know that Quinn and Elijah don't get together straight away but I am leading upto it. Reviews will be nice on where I could imporve and whether you liked this chapter. **

**New Beginning**

William McKinley High School. What was this original vampire doing here? That was the question in which Elijah Mikealson was asking himself. Having fled Mystic Falls, he felt as if he was being drawn to Ohio and most importantly William McKinley High School.

Sitting in the Principals Office, Elijah seemed to be talking to Principal Friggins about making the Basketball Team active and Elijah coaching the team. Standing up, Elijah shook Principal Friggins hand, "You won't regret the decision" He said turning round and walking out of the office a small smile appearing.

Walking through the school, Elijah could hear the heartbeats of all the students around him but one seemed to stand out more for him. Gazing around the corridor, his eyes fell on that girl. She had blonde hair and in his opinion, she was perfect.

Noticing that Elijah was looking at her, Quinn Fabray looked at him as a flirting smile came on her face, "Do you know who he is?" She asked Santana.

As Santana turned towards Elijah, "No I don't" she replied as she looked round at Quinn raising an eyebrow for a second, "Q, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I'm planning nothing" Quinn replied, a cheeky smile on her face as she watched him walk past her. There was defiantly something about him Quinn thought. Something in which she needed to find out. He was sexy, too sexy for Quinn's liking.

Walking past the girls, Elijah couldn't exactly ignore Quinn. Turning his head towards Quinn and Santana, he winked towards them before carrying on and disappearing from view.

Sitting in the canteen, Quinn seemed to be deep in conversation until she saw Elijah again. Stopping mid-sentence, Quinn just stared at him.

"Quinn" Santana said as she looked at Elijah, "If you like him that much, why don't you go and find out who he is" She suggested as she also watched Elijah.

"I will do in time" Quinn replied, "Just want to know who he is first" She explained just as Finn joined the table. Looking at Finn, she raised an eyebrow.

"He's Mr Mikealson the new basketball coach" Finn said towards Quinn as he noticed on who Quinn was watching.

"Mikealson. Seems like an old surname" She said turning round to her friends.

Noticing that the same girl was watching him again, a smirk appeared on his face as he put up a poster displaying that the Basketball Team was recruiting new players. Even though he was putting the posters up he couldn't help but keep glancing towards the female. She was defiantly something in his mind but what, he had no idea. No idea what so ever. If the feelings he felt was true for her, would he be willing to risk everything. He had just arrived at the school and clearly didn't want to start rushing into things.


	2. The Introductions

**AN: This is the next chapter. Read and review please. **

A new day had arrived and yet Quinn wants to meet this mysterious man in who she saw the other day. She couldn't stop think about him even when she was at home. It was what she thought about nearly all the time (even in her dreams) and it was now getting on her nerves. Questions was buzzing inside of her brain but yet she hadn't met him yet. She had only seen him. She needed to talk to him and she had made sure that today was going to be the day she met Mr Elijah Mikealson.

Sitting in the Music Room, Quinn seemed to be so absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't really sure who had entered the room or not. It wasn't until she heard an unfamiliar voice that she immediately looked up. It was him and he seemed to be doing Glee Club. Where was Mr Schuester?

"Excuse me, Where's Mr Schuester?" Rachel asked with her arms folded.

"I'm afraid, that Mr Schuester isn't here" Elijah replied as he looked round the room. "Now I would like to know your name" He carried as Elijah kept his gaze on Quinn.

Looking at Quinn, Elijah knew that somewhere in his heart, he was secretly falling in love with his girl but for now, he couldn't ever do anything with her. He was a teacher at the school, well the Basketball Coach. Taking his gaze away from Quinn, Elijah looked to the rest of the members of the Glee Club, "Is this everyone? Just 14 of you?" He asked.

"Yes it is" Rachel replied, "How long will Mr Schue be of?" She asked, "It's just we've got Nationals in a few weeks and we really need to be practising." She explained simply looking at Elijah.

"Surely with Mr Schue being of, we can just have one day of and plus it doesn't mean you can be in charge Rachel" Quinn said finally picking up the courage to speak with Elijah being there.

"Quinn, this is the last time some of us will be ever have the chance to go to Nationals again. We're planning this now" Rachel said as she stood up and was going to speak to the class when Elijah stopped her just as she was about to speak.

"I'm agreeing with Rachel" Elijah started as he spoke to the group, "I understand that Mr Schuester gave you tasks for the week and your task this week is to come up with a solo or a group performance for Nationals." Elijah explained, "But at the end of the week I want each of you to come up and perform your song in front of the group. It can either be as a group performance or as a soloist. It's up to you on how you perform it" He carried on as he could Rachel's annoyance out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's going to judge? You are going to be impartial?" Finn piped up.

"I'm going to allow a judge to come in who will pick the best songs" Elijah replied, "Is there any more questions?" He asked.

Knowing that there was no more questions, Elijah smiled slightly, "Well shouldn't you be getting on with it then" He said as the group rose to there feet and walked out of the room, "Quinn can you stay behind?" He asked as he allowed his gaze to fall on her.

Hearing the question on her leaving behind, Quinn raised an eyebrow as she nodded her head, "Sure" She replied as she stopped. She just couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to her. To her, she was no one important who just seemed to have a crush on this teacher. The person who happened to be coaching the Glee Club now. Why did she have to fall for the wrong people in her life. Noticing that the classroom was empty, Quinn looked at the handsome stranger, "Is there anything you wanted Mr?" She asked pretending not to know his surname. Of course she knew it. Finn had told her it the other day.

"Mr Mikealson" Elijah answered for her, "I just think that we need to talk about thinks" He said simply.

"And we can't talk about them in front of my friends?" Quinn asked as she saw Elijah shake her head. Now she wondered why? Why couldn't she? She didn't understand why not.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because we need to talk about things like how you maybe having a teenage crush on me" He said as he kept his gaze on Quinn.

Damn it. How had he found out. No-one knew about the crush. No-one knew that she was secretly falling in love with him but yet here was knowing the one thing none of her friends knew. Swallowing hardly, Quinn stood up, "I'm afraid there's been some confusion Mr Mikealson. I do not have a crush on you" She replied as she made her way out of the Music room.

Hearing the words, Elijah couldn't help but let a small laugh leave him as he watched Quinn go. He knew that she had one on him and he had one on her but he wasn't going to admit it. He couldn't. No way on this world could he admit it. Well not unless he wanted his brother to come and ruin it. Like he did all them years ago- in fact One Thousand years ago.

Since that encounter with Mr Mikealson, Quinn had made a promise to herself that she would not allow herself to be stuck in the room with him. Under no circumstances would she allow it. She would at least want some of her friends to be there. Letting a sigh leave her, she carried on walking through the corridor as she headed to the Music Room. It was the end of the week and time for the performances of the songs they were supposed to working on. She hadn't worked on one. Making her way to the room, Quinn just seemed to be bargaining in her mind, "If he's there, she's go but if it was Mr Schue, she would go in and forget about the week she had if it was even possible. She wasn't sure.

Standing in the doorway of the Music Room, she saw that the teacher hadn't arrived but most of the members had. Running a hand through her blonde hair, Quinn made her way into the room and sat on a chair at the back of the room. Just as she sat down, he came in. The teacher in who he wanted to avoid. Mr Mikealson was still doing Glee Club but this time he had come in with an easily attractive woman which immediately Quinn's heart dropped. She should have known he was with someone. Of course he would be- he was just so damn beautiful.

"Everyone, this is Miss Mikealson and she will be judging the performances" Elijah said as he looked round the class and allowed his gaze to fall on Quinn for a moment. He was even surprised that she was here. He half expected that Quinn wouldn't turn up today but yet he was surprised.

"But please call me Rebekah" Rebekah said as she looked around the group allowing her gaze to fall on her brother Elijah.

"So who would like to go first?" Elijah asked and as soon as he had asked he noticed that Rachel would like to go first. "Go on then Rachel" Elijah said as he took a seat.

"I'm going to be singing Colours In The Wind" Rachel said as she looked to Brad who started playing the tune.

As Rachel sung the song, Quinn just looked round the room allowing her gaze to keep falling on Elijah. This wasn't healthy. She seemed to be falling in love with him but yet she wasn't sure if Elijah was. Looking away, she could tell that Rebekah was watching out of the corner of her eye and Quinn immediately looked straight into the middle of the room.

The rest of the performances went by in a blur and when it came to Quinn's performance, she let a deep sigh leave her. What song could she do? Standing up, she walked to the centre of the room as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I think we should do I Think We're Alone Now" She said as she looked at the group members trying her best not to look at Elijah.

At the end of the performance, she could hear the group clapping and hugging her before Rachel turned round, "Whatever they decide, I think we should do that song and you sing it" Rachel said turning her attention to Quinn.

"You really think so?" Quinn asked wondering on whether Rachel had actually figured out her secret.

"Of course I do" She replied.

"Right I think you should all go to let the judge decide on which songs we should be doing" Elijah said as he looked towards the group and more importantly Quinn. Had Quinn sung that song to him? He wasn't sure but either way he needed to know.

As the group walked out of the Music Room, Quinn quickly made her way out and ran to her locker. Why did she have to sing that song? Did she let all her feelings out while she was singing that song. Either way she wasn't sure and she just wanted to forget about it if it was even possible.

As Elijah watched the group leave, he let a small sigh leave him as he looked towards his sister for a moment who seemed to have a disapproving look on her face, "What?" He asked her

"Elijah, You can't be serious with her? I've seen the way she looks at you and don't even let me start on that song she sang." Rebekah started, "It was obviously aimed at you."

Before Rebekah could finish, Elijah was out of the room and was making his way towards the girl. Quinn Fabray. Seeing her at the locker, a smile came on his face as he strolled over to wards her, "Don't leave Quinn, but I think we need to talk" He whispered allowing his gaze to stay on the female.

**AN: I've left the ending like that because I want to have the element of suspence and I'm also planning something special for the next chapter. **


	3. The Dream

**AN: I know this isn't where Chapter 2 left of but this chapter is kinda special. It's all about Quinn's dreams and there will be flashbacks to when Elijah talked to her at the end. That's why I didn't mention anything! **

**The italics will be dream, Quinn is having and the Normal writing is when she's awake. **

Walking into her bedroom, Quinn placed her bag down on the floor as she sat in front of her dressing table letting a small sigh leave her. She had no idea what Elijah meant with his cryptic words but she was going to find out no matter how hard it hurt her. She needed to know exactly what he meant.

Looking at the time, her eyes widened as they said it was 9:30pm. Was it that time already. Surely she hadn't spent so much time at school. Of course she didn't. As far as she could tell she had left William McKinley High School at around 5pm but where had she spent the last four and a half hours. She had no idea but she was sure that it was with Elijah and that they just seemed to be friends or something more. She wasn't sure. Nothing more, nothing less as he always seemed to be careful with his words. Too careful for Quinn's liking.

Deciding to have an early night, Quinn changed into her Little Miss Naughty pyjamas before getting into bed. Going to sleep was obviously going to be hard. She just wanted to remember what Elijah had said to her. It all seemed to be a blur. Laying there, she allowed her eyes to close and drift of into the sleep she so needed.

She had been asleep now for about 2 hours, but yet things was happening, Elijah was once again in her dreams. Why couldn't he just leave her dreams for one night? Was that simply too much in ask well in Quinn's mind it seemed that it was too much to ask for.

_Running around an empty forest, Quinn had no idea in where she was but she was certain that Elijah was close by, "Elijah" She called out as she ran through the forest. _

_Hearing someone walking in the forest, Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Who's there?" She called out just when Elijah came into view picking her up and kissing her on the lips. _

_The kiss was everything in Quinn's mind, it was the deciding factor in whether she was going to give Elijah a chance. _

_Walking back to Elijah's place, Quinn could feel his arm around her and a smile seemed to appear on her face as she was glad he was around. Wrapping her arms around Elijah, Quinn looked up at him a mischievous smile on her face, "We could do it, you know?" She asked_

"_Quinn, we can't." He whispered, "Did you remember that conversation we had?" He asked. _

_Of course he would bring that conversation up. It was the conversation in which she couldn't remember now she was getting to know what it was. Slowly but surely. Was he being cryptic again or was he merely be himself? She couldn't figure that question out and she was wasn't going to dwell on it. She was just going to make the most of the time she had with him. _

"_Of course I remember it" She lied. She didn't want to exactly admit that she lied. What would he had thought of her if she admitted it. She just couldn't bear thinking of the consequences which might happen. _

_Coming to a standstill, Quinn just cuddled into Elijah not really caring about anything. Although she was glad, that he wasn't pushing her away, she couldn't help but feel that Elijah was tensing up. _

"_What's wrong?" She whispered looking up at him. _

"_Nothing's wrong sweetheart" He whispered as he locked his lips with his. It felt so perfect that if Quinn was to pull away, she wouldn't be able to remember the moment. She wanted to soak it in- make sure it was firmly in her memory as the time she kissed the teacher Elijah Mikealson. _

_The kiss seemed to go on for minutes in fact Quinn hadn't realised but she felt Elijah's hands on her hips. Pulling away a flirtatious smirk appeared on her face as she leant in and whispered into his ear, "You can take my innocence away any time you wish" _

"_Well that's good" He whispered as he pulled her in closer to the hug before turning round and letting Quinn lay on the floor. _

_Seeing the smile on Elijah's face, Quinn giggled as she kissed him on the lips, "I knew you would give in" She whispered as she draped her arms around his neck as she laid on the floor. She didn't care not now. Not any more This was so magical. She was going to enjoy every moment of it. _

"Quinn, Quinn. It's time to wake up" came the familiar voice of her mother who was shaking her to wake up. What time was it? Surely her mum wouldn't have woken her up so late.

Feeling the duvet cover taken of her, a shocked expression immediately came onto Quinn's face as she looked at her, "Why did you that?" She asked.

"School, young lady" Her mother said sternly as she picked the clock up. It said 8:45.

Seeing the time, Quinn's eyes widened almost immediately as she shot up out of bed and changed into some clothes. Great how was she supposed to at school on time. It wasn't her fault. She was having too much of a good time in her dream. Damn that dream, seemed so perfect but yet it felt so real. Could this be the day when she finally had Elijah Mikealson where she wanted him.

Arriving at school, Quinn closed her eyes as she quickly made her way in but in the first couple of footsteps, she saw him. Didn't she? How was she going to get out of this. She had no idea.

"Quinn you're late" He stated keeping his gaze on the blonde girl.

"I know. I slept in" She said, "Is there a problem with that sir?"

"Of course there is. We was supposed to meet up before school started" Elijah replied.

"Sorry sir. We could rearrange the meeting for later on today" She said simply hoping that Elijah would agree to it. She needed him to agree to it. She had a lot of things in which she needed to say to him.

"How about now?" Elijah asked as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Was he being serious, Quinn was already late for lesson and yet here he was wanting to speak to her. "Of course" She found herself replying before she had the chance to stop herself from talking.

Walking into the room, Quinn closed her eyes and let a deep sigh leave her but it wasn't until she heard the door shut that she looked at Elijah for a moment.  
"So is there anything specific, you want to talk to me about?" She asked but was stopped, just when she felt Elijah kissing her on the lips. Oh no, it was just like her dream but in a different setting. Pulling away, she put her hand on his cheek, "We have to be careful Elijah, Mr Mikealson" she said with a cheeky smirk, "I don't want you leaving" She whispered.

Saying them found words, everything came rushing back into her. Now she knew what that conversation was about. It was about them two and how they was going to do this. How they was going to be able to juggle a relationship with one of them being a Teacher and the other being a student.

"Mr Mikealson, I think I should be heading to lesson" She said sternly, "I don't want you being a bad influence on me, do I?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

"Of course not" Elijah replied as he watched her go. What had happened to make Quinn suddenly go. He wasn't sure and he was no doubt going to find out.


	4. Nationals Preparation, Secrets Uncovered

**AN: Seeing as though New Directions grew in members, this chapter will reflect that change.**

**This is where the real romance starts between Elijah and Quinn. We've had the dream- it's time for the start of the romance and it will be starting in this chapter however in this chapter and the next one. I will mostly be focusing on Nationals.**

**The songs which feature in this fan fiction will not be appearing on Glee. These are songs in which I feel New Directions will sing. **

Two weeks to go. That meant two weeks to Nationals. Everyone could remember what happened last year. They had come 12th. They was in utter shock and they all seemed to blame Rachel. She was the one who had kissed Finn Hudson on the stage at the end of Pretending.

With all the Glee members standing on the stage waiting for Elijah to enter. They knew who was up against and yet again, it seemed to be there least favourite group, Vocal Adrenaline who was there biggest rival.

Hearing the door open, everyone looked round towards the door just as they saw Elijah entering. He was with someone else. He was with Joe Hart. Of course, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes recognised him almost immediately as he was in the God Squad with them.

As Elijah reached the stage, he looked round and seemed to have that lingering look on Quinn, "I believe Quinn you have a few words" He said simply as Quinn nodded her head and walked to the front keeping her gaze on Elijah.

"Everyone, I brought a friend along" She said looking at Joe for a moment.

"Jesus" Brittany shouted as the rest of the New Directions clapped at Joe.

Hearing how New Directions was welcoming Joe, Elijah smiled slightly, "Well welcome to New Directions" Elijah said as Joe made his way over to the members of New Directions. "Right we need to pratice, like you have never praticed before. This year, we need to be great. This year we don't need any unplanned kisses on stage" He said sternly as he looked around the members of the group,

"The kiss wasn't planned. It happened by a mistake" Rachel said simply looking over at Finn. Her and Finn had nearly ruined there chances and some members of the group thought that when it had happened.

"I knew that Rachel" Elijah said simply as he looked round the group for a second, "So the first number will be, The Edge Of Glory" He said seeing a lot of approval faces, "And the girls you will be singing it" He said as he heard a load of yes from the girls. Obviously he had made them happy and he seemed to be glad of the fact.

"Boys will be singing Rule The World" Elijah kept on saying, "and the group performance will be You."

Finishing of, he saw a lot of confused faces before eventually carrying, "It's a song called You. You will be singing the song called You as a group performace" He said as he looked round seeing the many faces of approval.

"So I think I should sing the lead to the The Edge of Glory" Rachel said as she stood infront of the group, "Who agrees with me?" She asked.

Hearing the question, Elijah raised an eyebrow for a second, "Not this time, Rachel. The song will be a girl group performance. It will be like you are a professional girl band. Not one girl having the solo while the others are backing singers" Elijah said simply keeping his gaze on Rachel.

Hearing the words, Rachel turned round and walked out of the Auditorium. "Well I think that's ended it today" Finn said as he walked out with the rest of New Directions apart from Quinn.

It was as if he planned that. He hadn't planned it. Why would he plan upset the lead Soloist Rachel Berry. He had been warned about her and her eagerness to have the most soloist in the group. Maybe it just needed someone to get through to her that she couldn't always be the star of the group.

"Well we're alone" Quinn said, "Was that part of the plan to upset Miss Rachel Berry before national?" She asked as curiosity filled her.

"No of course it wasn't" Elijah quickly replied as he walked closer to Quinn.

Upon reaching Quinn, Elijah pulled her into a hug, "I have waited all day to this to you" He whispered in her ear, as he kissed her on the lips. Kissing her felt so perfect and he just couldn't pull away.

Realising that Rachel had forgotten her coat, she walked back to the auditorium and just stopped it in shock in what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it. Now she knew where Quinn's lingering looks was going towards. It was towards the new coach of New Directions. Turning away, she walked away as she figured out a plan in what she was going to do.

The Next Day. Quinn Fabray was seen in the Principal Friggin's house as a small frown appeared on her face, "For the One thousand time, I am not having a relationship with Mr Mikealson. Whoever saw what they saw was mistaken." Quinn said truthfully even though she knew she was lieing. She just didn't want Elijah to leave William McKinley. If he did, she would probably follow him to wherever he went.

"Quinn, are you sure?" Prinicpal Friggin's asked, "I've got a witness who saw you and Mr Mikealson kissing in the School Auditorium."

Hearing the words in what the Principal was saying, "The witness saw me kissing Mr Mikealson. He didn't kiss me back" She replied truthfully. It was the least she could do. It was the only she could make him stay at William McKinley High School.

"Right okay, Miss Fabray, you can leave" Principal Friggins said as Quinn stood up and made her way out of the office.

Her mind was overflowing with questions, so it was no wonder that she suddenly came out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it Quinn, you nearly knocked me over" Elijah said as he looked at her. He could tell that something was up, "What happened?" He asked as he looked round.

Knowing who she had bumped into, Quinn swallowed hardly, "We need to talk away from prying ears" She stated simply, "Someone saw." Keeping her gaze on Elijah, she just hoped that he would know what she meant.

As Elijah took her arm, Quinn followed him into an empty classroom, "And let me guess, they told" He said as Quinn nodded her head.

"Don't worry. I didn't get you into trouble. I just said that I kissed you and that you didn't kiss me back" She said simply, "And he believed me" She said keeping her gaze on Elijah as she looked into the bustling corridor, "We need to be extra careful now" she said simply as she walked towards the door before looking back, "But when we meet up. It has to be out of the school. I'm fairly sure it was one of New Directions who saw us" Quinn said and with that, she opened the door and walked out into the corridor. Why was it that she couldn't be happy? Of course she should have known that somebody will have found out about the secret but at least for the time being, Quinn was able to hide the fact that they were actually in a relationship.

The day just seemed to be going in a blur for her but when she arrived at the Auditorium, she stopped suddenly. Where was he? Why was Mr Schuester and Coach Sylvester there. It didn't make sense. She thought that Mr Schuester was of sick or something.

"What's happened to Mr Mikealson?" Quinn found herself asking as she walked onto the stage looking around at her peers wondering on who it could be who could have told.

"It was only temporary Quinn." Mr Schuester found himself replying, "And I heard that he also gave you a set list for Nationals?" He asked as he saw some people nodding their heads. "Well it's been in the rubbish bin" He said, "We're going to do a better one. One that will make sure we win Nationals."

This was all she needed and it all seemed to fit especially when she saw Rachel's expression towards her. It was Rachel. She was the one who saw her and Elijah together. It was her who had told Principal Friggins.

"What did you tell him?" She asked as she walked towards Rachel.

"I told him the truth. I told him what I saw between you and Mr Mikealson" Rachel replied.

"Wow, you must really hate to do something like that. He's been a great substitute" She said as she looked at Mr Schuester, "He couldn't replace you" She said looking towards him.

"Oh Quinn, please shut up. You're in love with him and he's in love with you" Rachel said, "And that's why you were both kissing each other last night when I came back"

"I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. He shoved me of him but I guess that was after you left" She explained as shoved Rachel back.

"Quinn, I think you should leave and calm down and maybe come back when you're feeling a bit calmer" Mr Schuester said as he walked towards the two girls.

"Fine. I'm going" She said angrily as she made her way out.

Even though Rachel was her friend, she did find her annoying and now Rachel had outed her as being in love with Elijah, she knew she would have to be careful now. Very careful.

Getting her phone out, Quinn let a small sigh leave her as she quickly texted Elijah.

_It was Rachel Berry. She told the principal and she knows too._

Sending the text, she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket as she ran towards her car. She needed to get away from the school.

Turning round the corner from school, she saw Elijah and stopped. Watching Elijah get in, Quinn kissed him on the cheek, "We need to make sure we don't get caught out again" She whispered as she looked behind her, "And we need to get as far away from here as we can" She said as she turned her attention to the road and drove away.

"Quinn, we could meet out of school. This isn't the end of everything" Elijah whispered, "But please don't draw any attention to yourself" He said sternly as Quinn nodded her head.

"Whatever you say so" Quinn joked, "But I think I can be going along with you have said" She said truthfully, "But our coming out party will have to be a while after graduation right?" She asked as she looked across at Elijah for a second.

"Yes, you are right. It will be suspicious if we immediately come out" He said simply as he took her hand. "just remember that conversation, we had. We knew it was going to be hard and that there was going to be obstacle for us to be together. This an obstacle Quinn and I absolutely love you one hundred percent" He said truthfully.

Hearing what Elijah had said, Quinn stopped the car as she turned her attention to him. "I know. It's going to be hard, pretending everything is fine. Pretending like we don't exist" she said quietly.

Feeling the touch of Elijah kissing her, she just kissed him back as a smile came on her face, "Right Mr Mikealson, I think you should leave and let me go home" She said teasingly as she watched Elijah exit her car and walk away.

**AN: If you've got any ideas in what New Directions can sing at the Nationals then it would be great to know the ideas. Again review. I appreciate all the reviews I get. **


	5. Arriving at Nationals

**AN: I know I've been updating this story nearly every day but from next week, I might not be able to. I'm becoming a busy bee. It can't be helped. I'm sorry. **

**This is the chapter where Nationals will be happening. I'll be focusing if Quinn can cope with being away from Elijah and also introducing a few more Vampire Diairies Characters in this chapter but they might only appear on in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure yet. **

**Bold is Elijah texts. **_Italics is Quinns Texts. _

This was it. The day her and the New Directions went to the National Championship and tried to get through to the next round, Showcase. Running a hand through her hair, Quinn got up and quickly got changed. She had arranged to meet Elijah before she went. In truth, Quinn didn't want to leave him behind but she had to. She had no choice but to. She wanted to go to Nationals and hold up a trophy again, seeing as though she didn't have the chance with the Cheerio's.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Quinn raised an eyebrow for a moment as she opened it. Seeing Elijah, her eyes widened, "I thought..." She said just when she felt Elijah kissing her on the cheeks.

"You thought, you was meeting me else where?" Elijah asked as he let his gaze fall on that perfect figure, he so loved. He loved her so much that he just wished he could go but he couldn't. In truth, he was actually going, he just wasn't letting Quinn know. He didn't want it to distract her.

Nodding her head, Quinn smiled slightly, "Yeah I did" She replied as she looked at him when she recognised that smirking smile. It was obvious that he had planned this but wasn't it risky. Wasn't her mum in? Would her mum tell? She had already lied once. She wasn't sure if she could carry on lieing.

"Now come on." Elijah said as he took Quinn's hand and made his way towards the door.

"Wait" She whispered as she walked in front of him and kissed him back. Closing her eyes, she pulled away as she put her hands on his chest, "I'm going to miss you" She whispered as she opened the bedroom door and towards the kitchen.

The kitchen had been set out for a romantic breakfast for two. As Quinn's eyes fell on the table and the romantic setting, her mouth seemed to open, "Wow" She whispered as she looked up at Elijah a grin placed on her face.

Hearing the whisper, Elijah smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's all for your babe" He whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Elijah, I don't know what to say." She said as she took hold of her hand, "We haven't got long" She whispered, giving him a cheeky wink.

Laughing at Quinn's words, Elijah took her to the table before pulling the chair out.

Watching Elijah, Quinn raised an eyebrow and a smile came on her face. She just couldn't believe how romantic Elijah was being. "Why thank you sir" She said as she took her seat watching him for a moment. She couldn't help but think he was the perfect gentleman for her? He certainly seemed like that. If only he had a secret, would that change her opinion of him. She wasn't exactly sure.

Standing in the car park, Mr Schuester, seemed to be panicking slightly. One of the girls hadn't turned up. The girl in question was Quinn Fabray. Where was she?

"Mr Schue, it's obvious she's not coming" Rachel said just when a car came to a stand still and Quinn got out.

Rachel's mouth seemed to open slightly and Mr Schuester raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry Mr Schuester, my car broke down. He just gave me a lift" She said looking back to Elijah, "Thanks for your help" she said as she boarded the bus to the cheers of the other members.

"Wow. Mr Mikealson coming to your rescue." Santana said. Santana knew from the beginning of Quinn's feelings towards him.

"He lives in the same street" She said simply, "I'll tell you when we're alone" She mouthed towards her best friend as she looked at Rachel for a second.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay" Rachel said looking at Quinn, "It was lucky that he was about to help you"  
"Yeah very lucky. Added bonus of him living on the same street I guess" Quinn said as a smile came on her face. She just couldn't believe that she had managed to pull another lie on. She could carry on saying the same lie and it wouldn't get bored. To her it was a price to pay, to keep her relationship safe from the school.

Arriving at the venue for the 2012 Nationals, Quinn could feel nervous but yet she was missing Elijah. She just wished he was here. She just wished that he was still doing Glee Club at least that way, she wouldn't be missing him.

Getting of the bus, she looked round as she smiled slightly to herself before looking at Santana and Brittany.

"I see you've got him where you want him" Santana whispered to Quinn as Quinn nodded her head.

"Of course I have. I told you so" She said simply keeping the smile on her face, "I hope you can keep my mind of him. I don't want to become a lovesick teenage puppy" Quinn said allowing a laugh leaving her.

"Don't worry. This should keep you busy" Santana said cheekily as she looked to Brittany for a moment, "But we will help you. You deserve it" She said quietly.

"Thanks" Quinn whispered as they walked into the building, swallowing hardly.

Seeing Rachel stop, a small frown came on her face as she looked in the direction in where Rachel was looking, "Rachel" she whispered as she walked towards her, "That Rebekah girl is here" She said.

Seeing Rebekah, she raised an eyebrow for a moment as she looked at her friend, "Come on, we can't stop and anyway she doesn't know the songs we're singing" she whispered.

"So Rebekah, are you sure these are the songs in which they'll be singing" A gentlemen said.

"Of course I am. I was with our brother when they performed but definitely do that one" She said as she pointed to the song, 'I think we're alone now', "I know who will be singing it and I want to wipe the smirk of the girl's face"

"Fine then. Good job we've been praticing it then." The gentlemen said. Who was this gentlemen who had managed to get Rebekah Mikealson spying on her brother. It was yet to be one of her other brothers, NiKlaus Mikealson.

"Guys, we need to have a group talk asap" came the sound of Quinn as the members of New Directions looked at her

"Why?" Finn asked.

"You remember Miss Mikealson?" Rachel asked "Well she's here with another group"

Hearing grunting noise from the members, they all looked to each other apart from Joe Hart who seemed comfused.

"Who's Miss Mikealson?" Joe asked.

"She was someone who came to judge us on what we was going to sing at Nationals when Mr Mikealson was in charge" Quinn explained as she looked at Mr Schuester who seemed to listening in.

"Quinn, Can I have a word please?" Mr Schuester asked.

Nodding her head, Quinn made her way towards him, "What's the matter?" She asked

"If what you're saying is true about her, then get Mr Mikealson here." He said as Quinn nodded her head returning to the group.

"Right everyone, enjoy yourself and we'll meet back at the hotel" Mr Schuester said.

Getting out of the building, Quinn took her phone out of her pocket and started texting Elijah.

_SOS needed for the whole of New Directions. Will explain when I see you. _

Sending the text message to Elijah, Quinn put her phone back in her pocket as she listened to what the group was saying. Of course it didn't look good for the group now that Rebekah Mikealson was helping another group. Why was it that nothing could ever go right for New Directions? Why was it that they always needed some drama that overshadowed the event. Last year it was Mr Schuester's move to Broadway that overshadowed Nationals and of course the kiss between Finn and Rachel but this year it seemed like that it was going to be the year when everything wasn't going to go there way.

Reading the text message in what Elijah had gotten, a small frown came on his face as he drove to the place in where New Directions was. Of course he had no idea what was happening so that he needed to go up there but he was sure he was going to find out.

Pulling up outside in the hotel in where New Directions was staying, Elijah immediately got his phone out and started texting.

**I'm here. I'm downstairs in the reception**

Sending the text to Quinn, Elijah got up and walked into the reception of the hotel just when his gaze fell on the reason in why he needed to be here.

"NiKlaus and Rebekah" Elijah said simply as both of his siblings spun round.

"Elijah." Rebekah said surprised as if she wasn't expecting her brother to be there, "Thought you had let that group go" She stated as she looked at NiKlaus.

"You thought wrong" Elijah said, as he saw Quinn appear with Mr Schuester. "Sorry but I would really like to catch up but I can't" He said as he walked towards the two.

"Who is he?" Quinn asked as she looked at Elijah.

"One of my many brother's. NiKlaus" Elijah replied as he looked back at them, "And you already know my sister, Rebekah"

"Actually it's Klaus, Get it right Elijah" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

Hearing his brother, Elijah closed his eyes as he looked towards Mr Schuester as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "So why.." He started just when Quinn interrupted.

"You've just found out" She stated simply as she kept her gaze on Rebekah and NiKlaus, "I'll leave you with Mr Schuester" Quinn said simply as she made her way to the rooms in where they was staying.

Walking into the room, Quinn seemed to let a small sigh leave her before looking around, noticing that the boys had joined them.

"Well, what happened?" Sam asked.

Hearing the question, she didn't know on whether she had the courage to say anything.

"That man with Rebekah is NiKlaus Mikealson" She said simply, "AKA Elijah's brother" she said as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Look now we know who he is, we will have to make sure that he doesn't get the set list" Rachel said simply as she looked at Quinn for a moment with a suspicious look on her face.

"Hang on. It wasn't me. I wouldn't dare. You know what Glee Club means to me. I could have brought it down the first year I joined with Santana and Brittany, but I didn't" She said rather defensively, "So I defiantly wouldn't try and do it now. You guys are my second family" She said truthfully just hoping that they would believe her.

"I believe her" Came the voice of Joe Hart with many people nodding their heads.

"We just got done over by Rebekah." Quinn said, "We didn't know she was going to do that. Rebekah was there choosing the songs we sang" She said truthfully.

However, she was just about to say something else, when the door opened, when Mr Schuester and Elijah walked in.

"First of all, don't let this put your back. We can go out on that stage and be stronger and most of all, show them what we've got" Mr Schuester said, "But we will be working hard on new numbers so for now enjoy your free time because when tomorrow comes- the hard work will begin" He carried which got a lot of grumbles.

**AN: I know what I said about this chapter focusing on Nationals but the next chapter will really be focusing on nationals and it has a few twists regarding what Elijah choose regarding his job and Quinn. **


	6. Nationals

**AN: Wow a third chapter regarding Nationals. The last chapter was getting a bit long so this is the chapter where Nationals actually happens. **

_Italics are when Quinn and Elijah talking. _**The conversation happened on one of the days while they was pratising for Nationals. It didn't happen in Ohio**_. _

**Bold is when Quinn or other members are singing. **

The last couple of days seemed to have gone so fast for the members of New Directions, will learning new numbers for the contest but now they had pratised all they could and was merely waiting to be called onto the stage. They just hoped that they would be able to pull it off. If not they know on who to blame and wasn't afraid to blame them.

Hearing the New Directions being called onto the stage, Quinn closed her eyes as she made her way onto the stage. How she had got the solo. She had no idea but she had and she was going to take the opportunity with open hands.

As the music started, Quinn was waiting for when to start to singing. It was going to take a miracle if she could pull of the song. The song was The Edge Of Glory by Lady Gaga.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight**

_After singing the solo song through, Quinn realised that she could relate to the song as she wanted to take Elijah home and to be alone with him. That wasn't possible not with him being a teacher at William McKinley High School. _

_Closing her eyes, she felt someone's arms around her and spun round to see Elijah. "Elijah, you shouldn't" She whispered but got cut of just when she felt him kissing her. _

_Kissing him back, Quinn had almost forgotten that she was practising the song. She could never pull away from kissing him, it felt so perfect. _

"_Excuse me" Came the voice of Rachel Berry. _

_Hearing Rachel's voice, Quinn looked round at her for a moment as she bit on her lip for a moment, "Don't worry. I won't tell. You deserve to be happy" Rachel said as she raised an eyebrow.  
Did Rachel know something in what she didn't know. Turning back to Elijah, a small frown appeared on her face, "What did she mean? What's happened?" She asked. _

"_Well this is what happened" Elijah replied as he kissed her back. Pulling away, he put his hands round his hips, "Basically I want to be with you, so I quit" He said "So I'm yours forever" He whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her. _

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

Finishing the song, Quinn looked round the audience as she seemed to heard a huge clap of applause for her. At least she had done it even though through it, she was singing it with a lot of emotion coming through. The emotion was that she was on the edge of glory. She finally had Elijah. She had the person in who she loved.

As the rest of New Directions came onto the stage, Quinn took her place as she looked to Rachel for a moment. She knew that Rachel was the best soloist in the group but yet now Quinn seemed to have apporval from her. Well in truth, Quinn had just sang her little heart out.

As the next song started playing, Quinn knew she could relax but could she really relax after singing that song. No ofcourse not. She couldn't.

It was obvious that there were singing a song which they enjoyed singing. It was the first song they sang as New Directions. Hearing Rachel's voice, Quinn could tell that they was going to have some luck this year. Nothing stupid was going to happen.

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on that feelin'  
Streetlight people**

Don't stop

Finishing singing the song, New Directions walked of stage and hugged each other but there was one thing in what the couldn't stop talking about and that was Quinn's exceptional performance.

"I am here" She said as the talk carried on.

"We know" Brittany said as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

Sitting in the reception area, Quinn looked down to the floor for a moment as she just wished that the results would come and that they had progressed. As she just sat there, she could feel the uneasiness creeping up inside of her. Thoughts was rushing through her head.

Seeing that the results was up, Quinn stood up and walked over to where there was. Looking at the sheet of paper she seemed to have the shock of her life.

**Top 10 ShowCase Finalists**

Vocal Adrenaline

New Directions

Vocal Chords

Teenage Scream

Portland Scale Blazers

Soundsploison

Jefferson City Airplanes

Singaz Wit Attitude

Twelve Steps

10. The Waffletoots

Reading the results, Quinn seemed shocked as she just turned round and hugged Rachel, "We did it" She said as she made her way back to the rest of where New Directions was.

"Well what did we do?" Finn asked.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, "I hate to say this but we're" Rachel said as if they didn't make the top 10.

"Going through to the Showcase round" Quinn ended as she heard the screams of excitement from the members. They had done it and all of them just couldn't believe it. They was in the top 10.

Getting back at the hotel, they were all still in celebration mode. They had made it due to the pure talent they had. Closing her eyes, Quinn felt someone wrap her arms around her. Putting her arm on them, a smile came on her face, "Elijah" She whispered just when all of the other members turned round.

"Don't you mean Mr Mikealson?" Mercedes asked

Quinn shook her head, "No he quit his job" Quinn replied as a wide smile was clearly visible on her face.

Hearing the words in what Quinn had said, Santana looked at Quinn, "Well looks like the lovesick teenager isn't going to come out" Santana teased as Quinn laughed slightly.

"Well I guess I didn't know what exactly was going to happen" Quinn said simply as she took hold of Elijah's hand.

"Guys, we may have got through to the Showcase Round, but we need to plan and plan" Mr Schuester said.  
Hearing that the members of New Directions groaned slightly, "But, can't we just celebrate" Quinn said as she saw the teacher shaking her head.

"No we can't. We're back on that stage tomorrow and we need two more numbers" Mr Schuester said sternly as he looked around at the members of New Directions.

"Well let's get ready. We need to make sure we can be the best we can be" Rachel said as she started to walk away from the group as the rest of New Directions followed her.

"But what songs?" Brittany asked.

"Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway" Mercedes suggested as Quinn nodded her head.

"That sounds to be a great idea" Quinn said.

Had Quinn actually been able to get to sleep. She wasn't sure. She had after all spent all night in bed with her boyfriend. Getting up, she seemed to be so tired that she didn't have enough energy to get out of bed. Turning round, she saw Elijah in bed looking at her, she smiled slightly. Now it was perfect. It was going to be the perfect weekend if they could ever win against Vocal Adrenaline.

"You can go out there and sing" Elijah whispered, "I heard you and you was pretty amazing."

Hearing the words, Quinn smiled slightly as she kissed his cheek, "Thanks, but I can't stay in bed. I've got a Showcase to win with New Directions" She said as she got up out of bed a grin on her face.

Walking out of the room, she saw the rest of New Directions who was obviously ready for the day. They were all quiet The task they was going to do meant something for them. They had never been in a situation like this before but now they was going to go out there and pretend it was the last thing they was going to do. If if they all died tomorrow.

As the Showcase round got going, the New Directions became exceptionally nervous but when it was there turn to go on. They were all very nervous as they thought that the other groups was better than them. At least Vocal Adrenaline hadn't been on before them.

Watching Rachel walk on stage, Quinn swallowed hardly as she just wished that her friend could pull of the performance. She knew she could. She had faith in one Rachel Berry.

As Rachel sung the song, Quinn couldn't help but look out to see if Elijah was there. If he was in the audience. She had wanted him there because the song they was singing, Quinn's part was going to be sung to him. Seeing where he was, Quinn allowed a small sigh of relief to pass through her.

Seeing that the rest of New Directions Girls was going on stage, Quinn followed them as she joined in with the song.

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And Breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

This was all a risk for the New Directions and they was going to enjoy every single moment of it. Well Quinn was. That was for sure. As the music started for the next song, Quinn had started dancing with Sam. Dancing with Sam, the song seemed to go so fast that she couldn't believe that it was finishing.

**Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching**

**Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling**

**Wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh, forget about the price tag**

Finishing the song, Quinn stopped in front of Sam as Sam's arms was wrapped around her with a smile on her face. As the curtain fell down in front of them Quinn looked round the other members of New Directions who seemed to be making there way of stage and Quinn followed.

It had been a long day but yet the whole of New Directions was so nervous that some members was sick to there stomach. Hearing that the organiser's wanted all of the 10 Show Choirs to go on stage. They all seemed to go and was joined by there coach Mr Schuester. This was it the results. Where was they? Had they won? Have they stopped Vocal Adrenaline's winning streak? No-one wasn't sure.

As one of the judges came on stage, Quinn took hold of Sam's and Finn's hands as the rest of New Directions was holding hands.

As the results got read out, they could sense that they was going higher up but nothing could have braced them what was going to happen. The last two Show Choirs on stage. Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions.

Standing side by side, New Directions just seemed to look out in the audience trying to avoid looking at the group, they haven't been able to beat during any other competitions. Having a stolen glance over at Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn's gaze fell on Jesse St. James. How he had become the coach of the group, no-one knew how.

"And the winner of the 2012 National Championship is..." The judge said wanting to build up the tension, "New Directions"

Hearing the name being called out, they all looked shocked as they jumped up and down on stage. They had done it. They had finally won and ruined Vocal Adrenaline's run at the top.

After all the excitement of winning, Quinn felt Elijah's arms around as he planted a kiss on her lips. Feeling the kiss, Quinn kissed him back as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two" said some members of New Directions.

Hearing the words, Quinn smile cheekily, "Don't worry we will" she said as she winked towards Elijah.

**AN: I must just say that I do not own the song words which appeared in this chapter and I know New Directions won in this story but it doesn't necessarily mean they are going to win in the TV Series. It was my decision. The next chapter will be about graduation but it might not get put up until sometime next week.  
**


	7. Weekend Break Part 1

**AN: Sorry I've posted this late. I had things to do and had no time writing this chapter. **

**Okay. I had a change of heart on what the next chapter was going to be. This chapter is going to be about Elijah. I'm going to mention why he arrived in Ohio and where's he been. Basically all in all his secret is coming out. **

_The Italics will be the past _

Sitting in his house, Elijah was waiting for Quinn to come back from school. He had obviously tried to persuade her not to go but she had. Was it so hard to say that he just wanted to spend some time with her. No it wasn't but yet he had to let her go. It had after all been Quinn's choice to go to school.

Just sitting in the chair, Elijah seemed to be going into his memories about how he had managed to meet this girl, who has swept him of his feet in the space of seeing each other.

Hearing a car pull up outside of his house, Elijah stood up before walking towards the window. It was Quinn. He could hear her heart beating. Waiting for the door to open, he knew that there was something up. Quinn would have come in by now. He knew that for a fact so what was holding her up?

Opening the door, he saw the reason and her seemed to be shocked, that he was there. Why would his brother, Kol Mikealson in Ohio? It didn't really make sense in his mind.

"So you're another of Elijah's brothers?" Quinn asked as a small frown came on her face.

"Yes I am" Kol replied.

"Funny. That is" Quinn started saying, "He's never mentioned you. Only NiKlaus and Rebekah"

Reaching the pair, Elijah wrapped an arm around Quinn as he looked at his brother, "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"What a way to be greeted by you, Elijah" Kol said simply.

"I'll leave you two to catch up" Quinn said simply as she made her way to her house as she shook her head. Was there going to be any more brothers or sisters who was going to crawl out of the woodwork. She hoped not. She was currently getting whiplash.

"What do you want Kol?" Elijah asked as he walked into the house.

"It's Finn" Kol replied as he followed his brother before walking into the house, "I've heard from Klaus and Rebekah that he's dead"

"How? He can't be" Elijah turned round looking at his brother. What had happened. He wanted to know now.

"The Salvatores crated some stakes. White Ash Oak Stakes" Kol replied looking at his brother, "But don't worry, Klaus and Rebekah are handling it" He explained as he looked round the house sitting down in a chair.

Hearing that Finn was dead, Elijah didn't really seem to care much. If it had been down to him, they would have all been dead. He wouldn't have had the chance to meet the girl of his dreams Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn looks pretty." Kol stated simply, "You managing to keep her away for Klaus?" He asked curiosity coming over him.

"He won't even know about her. He's in Mystic Falls. I'm in Ohio" Elijah said simply, "And after the last time, I know now not to tell him" He simply stated.

Standing there, Elijah thought back to the first time, he fell in love with a girl.

_**1000 years before**_

"_Miss Petrova, you're beautiful" Elijah whispered into her ear. _

"_Why, thank you kind sir" Tatia teased with Elijah as she ran a hand on his face allowing a cheeky smile to appear on her face. _

_Feeling Tatia's hand on his face, Elijah smiled broadly as he placed his hand onto hers. _

_Feeling Tatia's hand leave his, Elijah wondered on why. _

"_Tatia why don't you come with?" came the voice of his brother Niklaus. _

"_Of course" Tatia said as she smiled flirtatiously at Elijah as she made her way over to Niklaus. _

_Watching Tatia leave, Elijah let a small sigh leave him. NiKlaus always got her. Why? Did he have something special in which he didn't have? He wasn't exactly sure. _

"Are you sure about that?" Kol asked, "I heard something from him" He explained.

"About a group called New Direction being at a ShowChoir competition?" He asked, "If that's the case, he's met Quinn but doesn't exactly know about me and her. Klaus isn't going to find out about Quinn. Trust me" Elijah said wondering if his brother would believe him.

The weekend. Nothing could come in the way of Quinn and Elijah spending some time together that was for sure. Walking out of her house, Quinn saw Elijah standing by his car and a smile came on her face. Walking quickly, it wasn't long before she felt Elijah's arms around her.

"So where abouts are we going?" She asked as curiosity filled her. She knew it was where he came from but like anything she wanted to know where.

"You'll find out" He replied as he let her go from the hug before opening the car door.

Entering the car, Quinn smiled slightly as she looked at him, "I can't wait" She whispered as she got in the car before looking out of the window.

Now, Quinn was fairly sure that Elijah had a secret but what could it be. Brothers was coming out of the woodwork and she just wondered if there was any more that he was hiding from her

Seeing a sign which said 'Mystic Falls' Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Mystic Falls?" She asked clearly quite shocked that he would come from this place.

"Yes. I originally came from here" Elijah replied as he stopped the car in a forest.  
Seeing where he had stopped the car, a small frown appeared on her face, "Elijah" She said, "Why we're here?" She asked as a small frown appeared on her face, "This is the place where all them attacks have been happening" She said quietly as she looked out of the window.

Taking her hand, Elijah squeezed it for a moment, "Don't worry I'll protect you" He whispered

"But how?" She asked as she looked at him for a second, "Is there anything you've kept hidden?" She asked as she wanted to know the truth. "Elijah just tell me" she whispered, "I won't judge you either way" She said truthfully as she looked at him.

Hearing the words in what Quinn was saying, Elijah looked away as he let a small sigh leave him, "Quinn, just don't let it change your opinion about me but I'm a vampire."

Telling Quinn, Elijah just hoped that she wouldn't freak out and that it wouldn't change her opinion on him. He loved her so much and he just wanted to spend his life with her- well as much as Quinn's life would allow it.

"You're a vampire" Quinn said calmly as she looked at him before taking his hand, "I don't care. I love you" She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Feeling Quinn kiss him, Elijah smiled slightly as he got out of the car and walked to the other side as he opened the door for her.

"So your super quick" she whispered cheekily getting out of the car.

"It's one of the advantages" He said putting an arm around, "And my family are also"  
Listening to Elijah, Quinn nodded her head, "So basically you are part of a family of vampires. So that would mean that Rebekah, NiKlaus and Kol are like you" She said, "Got any more brothers or sisters I don't know about."

This wasn't natural. Surely Quinn would have been terrified with the secret in which she had been told but she wasn't. She was has calm as she could be. Maybe that was because she was in love with him.

Listening to the question, Elijah raised an eyebrow, "I've got three brothers" He replied, "They're not around."

Nodding her head, Quinn smiled, "I'm sorry" She said tuthfully looking up at him before stopping, "But why are we here?" She asked.

"It's where I grew up" He replied, "Well for most of my life."

"It's okay. You didn't need to return here" She said softly. "Why don't we just do our own little thing?" She asked.

"Sure" Elijah replied a smile coming on his face as he kissed Quinn on the lips. "I love you so much that I wouldn't dare hurt you" He said truthfully.

"I believe you" She whispered as she took his hand in hers.

Whatever had happened the night before seemed to be a blur to Quinn when she woke up. Sitting up in bed, she saw that Elijah wasn't there and a small frown came on her face for a moment. She didn't quite understand in where he was. Getting up out of bed, she walked out of the bedroom, but when she heard male voices coming from downstairs, she simply raised an eyebrow.

Who was downstairs and what could possibly be going on? She had no idea but one thing for sure, she wasn't in her own house and she was defianetly sure that she wasn't in Elijah's house? She wasn't in Ohio.

After arguing with his brothers for the past hour, Elijah walked into the bedroom and when he saw Quinn sat in the bed, he stopped.

"How long have you been awake for?" He asked

"Not long" She replied as she looked down for a moment, "And anyway does it matter?" She asked cheekily as she looked at him for a moment.

"No it doesn't" He replied as he sat next to her before quickly mving and sitting next to her. "Don't worry, we won't get disturbed."  
"I'm not worrying about any such thing" She whispered as she leant against him.

Holding a necklace up in front of Quinn, "I've got this for you" He whispered.

"Elijah you shouldn't have" She replied as she took the necklace a small frown coming across her face.

"It's Vervain" He said, "As a vampire, I can compel people into forgetting and doing things" He started, "It's to stop me from compelling you." He said as he took the necklace from Quinn and put it on.

"Thanks" She said as she looked at him kissing him on the cheek. "I guess I need some for my friends then. Don't want you compelling them, do I?" She teased.

Hearing the last few words in what Quinn had said, Elijah knew exactly what she had meant. He had already done it to some of the people she had loved or tried to.

_Did Rachel Berry think that he was going to allow her to tell what she saw in the Auditorium. He wasn't. Leaving Quinn alone, he walked after Rachel quickly and stopped in front of her. _

"_I think we need to talk" He said_

"_No we don't I know what I saw. You and Quinn are having a student teacher relationship" She said as she kept her gaze on Elijah. _

"_Rachel, you saw nothing. You only saw Quinn kissing me. I tried pushing her of" Elijah said as he kept his attention on Rachel, just hoping that it was working. _

"_Mr Mikealson. I know what I saw" Rachel said simply as she walked away for him. _

_Now he was in trouble. His only hope was for Quinn to protect him, that was if she was willing to help. _

Noticing that Elijah had gone into his own little world, a small frown appeared on Quinn's face, "Elijah" She whispered as she touch his arm, "You've done it some of them haven't you?" She asked.

Nodding his head, he looked at Quinn, "Don't judge me on it" He whispered.

"I would never judge you. I love you" She whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

Pulling away, Quinn smiled, "However, I would like to explore the town" She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I don't think" Elijah said as he saw how her expression was changing, "Fine okay" He whispered.

**AN: I'm going to leave it like this and have another chapter based on Elijah later on in the story. Again I'm sorry that this story has took me over a week to upload onto the site. I've just been mega busy. **


	8. Weekend Break Part 2

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. I've had writer's block. I've got to plan a Brownie Pack Holiday as I'm a Leader at Brownies. I've also got to write a play for the same Brownies so yeah- Chapters will be becoming slow until the middle of June. I hope**

**So anyway this chapter is beginning where the last chapter finished. In Mystic Falls!**

Walking through the streets of Mystic Falls, Quinn seemed to be taking in her surroundings as a weak smile came on her face. It wasn't until she saw someone in front of her that the smile faded and she looked at the gentleman who was standing in front of her. It was him. The man she saw at Nationals. It was Elijah's brother NiKlaus.

"If you don't mind, I've got places to be" Quinn said simply as she tried to walk away. However, she stopped suddenly when she felt Niklaus hand grabbing her arm. Rolling her eyes, she looked back at him for a second.

"What do you want?" She asked, "Didn't get enough humiliation at Nationals?" she asked a smirk forming on her face.

"Now that hasn't got anything to do with it" NiKlaus whispered as he looked at Quinn, "It's your relationship with my brother, I'm worried about"

"You don't need to be. Me and Elijah are happy and we don't need you interfering" she said as she raised an eyebrow getting her arm out of the grip, "Now go and leave me alone" She said quietly.

Walking away from NiKlaus, Quinn couldn't have believed in what had happened. She knew now that maybe now her life was going to be filled with drama. Not like it hadn't been in the past. She had the whole drama of teenage pregnancy to go through and being homeless. Now things seemed to be okay. Now she's happy and just enjoying every minute in what is coming towards her. She was just taking each day as it comes.

Closing her eyes, she let a small sigh leave her as she felt Elijah's arms around her. Swallowing hardly, she turned round, and looked at him, "I guess you saw what happened?" She asked.

It was almost obvious for Quinn to know that Elijah had seen. It was just the expression in his face.

"Yeah I did but you handed him pretty well" He stated truthfully a smile creeping onto his face, "I never thought you could stand upto him like that"

"I've had pratice. I'm seen them kinds before" She stated truthfully as she looked round the town before resting her head on his body.

"Come on Quinn. We should get back" Elijah whispered in her ear.

Hearing the words, a small frown appeared on her face, "Why?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Because, I'm known around here" He whispered, "but not for good reasons."

"Well you can go back. I just want to explore the town in where you lived. Is that a crime?" She asked as she looked up at Elijah.

"Of course it's not but Quinn it's not safe" He whispered.

"Elijah. I can protect myself and if any vampire comes and tries to compel me, they can't" She whispered as she shown the necklace which she was wearing. "Just trust me on this one" She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll come back soon."

Night-time was falling in Mystic Falls but yet Elijah seemed to be pacing the room waiting for Quinn's return. She said she was going to be back. He just seemed to be going through all the bad things in which could have happened and that one person who could have ruined everything was possibly NiKlaus. Knowing that his brother was in the house didn't hold any comfort to him. He wanted to know if Quinn was safe. He just wanted Quinn in his arms and to be able to hold him tight.

Hearing the door open, he spun round only to see NiKlaus standing there. Walking towards him, he pushed him against the wall.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Elijah asked angrily

"I've done nothing." NiKlaus replied as he looked away, "It should be her who you're worrying about."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked clearly confused in what he had meant.

"It's either me or you haven't noticed it yet, but.."

Standing in the doorway, Quinn looked between the two men and rolled her eyes, "Klaus. Don't" She said angrily as she walked over to Elijah, "It's nothing" She said simply turning her attention to Klaus.

Seeing Quinn, a small smile appeared but when he heard the words in what she was saying. It soon faded. It now made sense. It now made sense in why Quinn was acting weird. Surely she was in love with NiKlaus. If that was the case he was just simply going to leave the two and not take any part in it. He didn't want the past to repeat it self.

"I see what's happening here" Elijah said as he looked at Klaus, "You just can't help it can't you?" He asked angrily as pushed Klaus into the hallway, "You've always got to get the girls" He said punching and kicking his brother.

"Elijah" Quinn shouted as she just seem to be stood rooted to the spot. She was in shock. This isn't what she needed. Not now. If anything NiKlaus seemed to be helping but maybe know it wasn't a good idea.

"You've got the wrong end of the stick brother" Klaus said as he thought back pushing Elijah into a door and breaking it, "I was helping your precious girlfriend" He said as she rushed over to Quinn and grabbed her.

"NiKlaus, get of me" She said angrily as she looked down for a moment trying to feel for her necklace.

"Oh stop it girl" Klaus said angrily, "Now Elijah. I want you to listen. To really listen and then you'll find out" He said quietly as he touched Quinn's head, "And as for you, you're last days are upon you" He whispered as he pushed Quinn onto the floor.

What had NiKlaus meant by you're last days are upon you. She didn't know but by the look on Elijah's face seemed to say it all.

"Elijah, what is it?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

Standing there, Elijah just did what his brother had told him. It was impossible. She couldn't be. She couldn't be pregnant. How was it even possible? He had no idea but he knew that Quinn didn't know.

"We need to get you home and then we're leaving" Elijah said as he started rushing around the room packing their things.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked clearly confused "What's happening?" She asked.

"Quinn, I hate to tell you this but you need to calm down and get packing your things" Elijah said as he had his hand on his face as he compelled her to pack.

Nodding her head, Quinn started to pack her things but when it was done, she looked at Elijah as they fled Mystic Falls. How had a nice peaceful weekend turned into a disaster for Quinn. She had no idea. Feeling a pain in her stomach, Quinn place her hand onto the dashboard as she looked down for a moment.

"Elijah" She whispered as she swallowed hardly moving her hand over the lower part of her body. "I may be..."  
"You are Quinn. I'm sorry" He said simply, "I thought I was being careful. It wasn't until then when I realised" He said as he stopped the car and looked at his girlfriend.

Love was a vampire's greatest weakness but yet here he was deeply in love with this human and he would do anything for her now. Anything.

"Whatever happens Quinn. I just want you to promise that you'll be there for me and I'll be there for you" He whispered as he took out a box, "I would be the gentlemen but I'm afraid I'm not going to be, would you take the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hearing the question, Quinn seemed to be filled with shock, "But we won't have the happily ever after" She whispered as she looked at the ring, "Yeah I will" she replied as she kissed Elijah on the cheek.

As the ring was placed on her finger, Quinn looked at her fiancee, "What's the chances of me remaining human?" She asked.

"It's non existant Quinn. I'm sorry" Elijah replied as he took her hand He knew that must have been hard for her to hear but it was the truth in his eyes.

Three Hours Later

Pulling up outside of Quinn's house, Quinn looked towards it for a moment as a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Things will never be the same again" She whispered as she looked at Elijah, "Don't worry. I won't be long."

She knew what she had to do as they had agreed what was going on and it only seemed right for Quinn to do it.

Entering the house, she walked into the living room, where she saw another woman.

"Mum?" She asked allowing her gaze to fall on her. "Who is this woman?" She asked politely who seemed to be taking a great interest in her.

"She's Esther Mikealson" Judy replied, "She's Elijah's mum"

Hearing them words, Quinn eyes widened as she looked outside, "Excuse me. I've gotta go" She said as she ran out of the house and into Elijah's car.

Hearing the car door open and shut, Elijah looked to Quinn panicked, "What's happened?" He asked.

"Your mother. That's what happened" Quinn replied, "She's right in there. Making friends with mine" Quinn explained as she looked back to the house for a moment, "Just drive. I'll send her a letter" She whispered as she looked down. It broke her heart saying them words but she just wanted to get away.

"Quinn we can't. You need to say goodbye to your mum" He said quietly, "You can stay at mine for the foreseeable" He whispered as he drove them to his house. "Just trust me on this on Quinn"

As Elijah got out of the car, Quinn sighed softly but getting out and making there way up the path to the house. She didn't care if Elijah's house didn't look homely or anything. She just wanted to be able to sleep there. Seeing Kol, she watched him for a moment as she saw the exact look on Elijah and NiKlaus's faces when they realised.

"Yes she is Kol" Elijah said as he wrapped an arm around Quinn.


End file.
